Die Magie der Gründer
by shoplifterette
Summary: Hogwarts ist in Gefahr - eine dunkle Hexe will die Schule zerstören, weil sie einen sicheren Hafen für Muggelgeborene darstellt. Die Bedrohung löst einen alten Schutzzauber der Gründer aus. Die mächtigsten Hexen und Zauberer, die jemals in Hogwarts waren, werden wieder zum Leben erweckt - unter ihnen Albus Dumbledore und Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hermine/Tom, AU
1. Chapter 1

Die Magie der Gründer

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere die ihr erkennt gehören nicht mit sondern JKR.

Hermine Granger, 25 Jahre alt, eilte durch die Flure der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ihre Absätze hallten auf dem kühlen Steinboden, während sie sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr. Die junge Lehrerin für Zauberkunst war auf ihrem Weg zur großen Halle. Zur Zeit waren Schulferien, und der Orden des Phönix hatte ein Treffen einberufen. Professor McGonagall, gleichzeitig Schul- und Ordensleiterin, wollte die Situation in Kontinentaleuropa besprechen. Denn dort ging es derzeit alles andere als friedlich zu,

Hermine seufzte traurig. Alles war anders gekommen, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie war überzeugt gewesen, dass die Zaubererwelt nach dem Fall Voldemorts eine friedlichere sein würde. Doch weit gefehlt – knapp zwei Jahre nach dem der letzte Todesser nach Askaban verschifft wurde, war eine neue Bedrohung am Horizont aufgetaucht. Die dunkle Hexe Gwendoline Delacrux hatte begonnen, Anhänger um sich zu scharen. Innerhalb weniger Jahre war es ihr mit einer resoluten Anti-Muggel-Agenda und dem Hass auf alle Muggelgeborenen gelungen, eine Armee aufzustellen, die es mit den Ministerien auf dem Kontinent aufnehmen konnte.

Und so hatte Delacrux die magischen Regierungen von Frankreich, Deutschland und Russland bereits übernommen. Alle Widerstandskämpfer, zu denen auch Mitglieder des Phönixordens gehörten, konnten nur noch im Untergrund agieren und mit Guerilla-Taktik versuchen, die Machtposition der scheinbar unbezwingbaren Hexe zu schwächen. Auch die Auroren hatten sich dem Untergrund angeschlossen. Aber ihre Gegner waren einfach zu stark – langsam aber sicher verloren die Widerstandskämpfer an Boden. Allein in der letzten Woche waren mehr als 20 ums Leben gekommen, etliche mehr wurden teils lebensbedrohlich verletzt. Die Situation sah ganz und gar nicht gut aus. Allein das britische Zaubereiministerium war noch im Stande, den Einfluss der schwarzen Magier zurück zu drängen.

Auch Harry und Ron, selbst beide Auroren, nahmen an den Kämpfen auf dem Kontinent teil. Hermine machte sich große Sorgen um sie, wann immer sie auf einer Mission waren. Hermine selbst versuchte, Unterstützungsarbeit für die Widerstandskämpfer zu leisten. Sie recherchierte dunkle Flüche und ihre Gegenflüche, braute Gegenmittel für magische Gifte und half bei der Koordination der Angriffe auf Delacrux' Soldaten.

Hogwarts war das Zentrum des Widerstands geworden – Beauxbatons und Durmstrang befanden sich längst im Einflussbereich der dunklen Hexe und Hogwarts war der einzig sichere Ort in ganz Europa. Die Schutzzauber, die das Schloß ummantelten, waren nahezu undurchdringlich. Zudem war Hogwarts die einzige Schule in Europa, die noch muggelgeborene Schüler aufnahm. All das machte Hogwarts zu einem attraktiven Ziel für Delacrux. Hermine war sicher, dass das heutige Treffen schlechte Nachrichten für die Zukunft der Schule bringen würde – in den letzten Tagen hatte Minerva McGonagall noch besorgter ausgesehen, als sonst.

Schnellen Schrittes erreichte Hermine schließlich die große Halle und betrat den Raum. Die verzauberte Decke spiegelte das stürmische Wetter draußen wider – passend zur Stimmung, die unter den anwesenden Ordensmitgliedern herrschte. Hermine begrüßte Kingsley Shacklebolt, den Zaubereiminister, der gleichzeitig auch ein Ordensmitglied war, als ersten. Er stand direkt neben der Eingangstür, sichtlich in seinen Gedanken verloren.

„Hallo Kingsley", begrüßte Hermine den imposanten Mann. „Ich hoffe, die Situation im Ministerium hat sich nicht weiter verschlechtert?"

Der Zaubereiminister lächelte sie matt an. „Hallo Hermine. Ich wünschte, ich könnte behaupten, dass es gut läuft, aber das ist nicht so. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Delacrux ihre Finger auch nach dem britischen Ministerium ausstreckt."

Die junge Hexe schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Das hört sich gar nicht gut an", sprach sie leise. „Ich hoffe, du irrst dich."

Kingsley lachte gequält auf. „Das wünsche ich mir auch, Hermine. Warum gehst du nicht rüber und sagst Harry und Ron Hallo?"

Hermine warf ihm noch einmal einen traurigen Blick zu bevor sie die Halle durchquerte, um ihre Freunde zu begrüßen.

„Hi Harry, Hi Ron! Schön zu sehen, dass ihr in einem Stück aus Frankreich zurückgekommen seit. Ich hatte solche Angst um euch, als ihr zu eurer letzten Mission aufgebrochen seid."

Harry und Ron erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen und schlossen ihre Freundin in die Arme. „Wir freuen uns auch, dich zu sehen", erwiderte Ron grinsend. „Und du hättest dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen müssen, die Mission ist fantastisch gelaufen. Ich alleine hab schon fünf von Delacrux Soldaten ausgeschaltet, und Harry hat sieben aus dem Verkehr gezogen." Harry nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Genau, Hermine. Mach dir nicht immer so einen Kopf. Wir haben schließlich gelernt, wie man mit schwarzen Magiern umgehen muss, als wir im Aurorentraining waren.

Hermine lächelte sie an. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich an euren Fähigkeiten zweifele. Es ist vielmehr die gegnerische Übermacht, die mir Sorgen macht." Harry lehnte sich vor und zerzauste Hermine liebevoll die Haare. „Ach Hermine, ich kann dich ja verstehen. Aber denk immer dran – wir haben Voldemort besiegt, als wir Kinder waren. Da werden wir mit ein Paar durchschnittlichen Schwarzmagiern schon fertig werden."

Ron nickte enthusiastisch, eine Strähne seines vollen roten Haares fiel ihm dabei in die Augen. „Genau. Wir waren gerade einmal elf Jahre alt, als wir ihn das erste Mal besiegt haben – und danach sind wir von Jahr für Jahr nur immer gefährlicheren Situationen entkommen. Vertrau einfach darauf, dass wir immer noch auf uns aufpassen können."

Hermine versuchte genervt, ihre Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und rollte dabei mit den Augen. „Okay, okay. Ich glaub euch ja schon. Aber bitte – seid trotzdem vorsichtig."

Ihre Freunde gaben ihr ihr Wort, gerade als Professor McGonagall den Raum betrat. Sofort wurde es still, alle Gespräche, die zuvor den Raum erfüllt hatten, verstummten augenblicklich. Die verschiedenen Ordensmitglieder nahmen Platz, während McGonagall auf ihren Stuhl in der Mitte der Halle zu ging. Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt, als sie auch schon das Wort ergriff.

„Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich, dass ihr heute alle vollzählig hier erschienen seid – auch wenn ich keine guten Nachrichten für euch habe."

Die Ordensmitglieder tauschten verstohlene Blicke aus.

„Bevor ich zu den neuesten Entwicklungen komme, möchte ich aber erst einmal, dass alle von uns erfahren, wie die letzte Mission in Frankreich gelaufen ist. Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?"

Die beiden Auroren standen auf und nickten McGonagall zu. Harry räusperte sich kurz, bevor er das Wort ergriff.

„Es ist genauso gelaufen, wie wir es geplant hatten." Freudiges Gemurmel erfüllte die Halle. „Wir konnten einige der Kriegsgefangenen, die Delacrux in der Nähe von Lille versteckt gehalten hat, befreien. Viele von ihnen waren in schrecklicher Verfassung, trotzdem ist es uns gelungen, insgesamt 63 Hexen und Zauberer zu retten. Sie befinden sich derzeit an einem sicheren Ort, der vom Fidelius-Zauber geschützt wird. Und da ich der Geheimniswahrer bin, hat Delacrux erstmal keine Chance, an die befreiten Widerstandskämpfer heran zu kommen."

Kurzer Applaus brandete auf, bevor McGonagall die beiden dazu aufforderte, sich wieder zu setzen.

„Endlich einmal gute Nachrichten", sagte die Schulleiterin lächelnd. „Davon gibt es in letzter Zeit leider viel zu wenige. Damit haben wir dem Gegner einen empfindlichen Schlag versetzt. Sie weiß nun, dass es ein Leck in ihrem inneren Kreis gibt, andererseits hätten wir den Ort, an dem die Kriegsgefangenen waren, nie gefunden. Das wird sie sicher nervös machen."

Einige Ordensmitglieder konnten sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

McGonagall fuhr fort. „Aber auch an der Heimatfront gibt es einiges zu berichten. Kingsley, wenn du bitte kurz die Situation schildern würdest?"

„Natürlich, Minerva", sagte der Zaubereiminister als er sich von seinem Sitz erhob. „Noch hat Delacrux keinen direkten Angriff auf das britische Zaubereiministerium unternommen, aber es ist nach unseren Informationen nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie es versucht. Die Angriffe auf britischem Boden nehmen zu. Das bringt uns in eine prekäre Lage", sprach der dunkelhäutige Zauberer, während er sich mit einem harten Blick im Raum umsah. „Ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass wir unsere Auroren vom Festland abziehen müssen. Unsere erste Priorität gilt jetzt dem Heimatschutz."

Mehrere Ordensmitglieder, unter ihnen auch Arthur Weasley, sprangen auf. „Aber Kingsley!", rief der Patriarch der Weasley-Familie. „Wenn wir das tun, dann hat der Widerstand auf dem Kontinent kaum noch eine Chance! Die Auroren müssen bleiben!" Zustimmendes Gemurmel erfüllte die große Halle.

Shacklebolt schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, während er sich mit einer Hand über seine Glatze fuhr. „Es geht leider nicht anders. Wenn Großbritannien fällt, ist die letzte Hoffnung für Europa verloren. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass das nicht geschieht. Das ist jetzt unsere oberste Priorität. Sonst ist auch Hogwarts nicht mehr sicher." Der Zaubereiminister pausierte kurz. „Es gibt aber auch eine gute Nachricht. Mein chinesischer Kollege verhandelt derzeit mit seinem Parlament über Amtshilfe für Großbritannien. Wenn er sich durchsetzt, können wir auf die Unterstützung der chinesischen Auroren zählen. Damit hätten wir einen wichtigen Vorteil in diesem Krieg."

Nun erhob Bill Weasley seine Stimme. „Wie wahrscheinlich ist es denn, dass die Chinesen uns unterstützen werden?"

Kingsley überlegte kurz bevor er ihm antwortete. „Ich schätze die Chancen stehen sehr gut. Ich bin mir zu 90 Prozent sicher, dass wir auf die Chinesen werden zählen können."

Professor McGonagall nickte ihm zu. „Das wäre in der Tat eine große Bereicherung für den Kampf. Die chinesischen Auroren sind kampferprobt und kennen sich bestens mit dunkler Magie aus. Hoffen wir also das beste."

Dann hielt sie kurz inne, holte tief Luft und ihre Miene verhärtete sich. „Es gibt noch einen Punkt auf unserer Tagesordnung.", presste sie nachdrücklich hervor. „Und ich fürchte, hier habe ich schlechte Nachrichten für euch. Unser Spion, der in Delacrux innerem Kreis aktiv ist, hat mir vor kurzem mitgeteilt, welches Ziel ab jetzt die größte Priorität für Delacrux hat." Erneut hielt sie kurz inne. „Und zwar die Zerstörung von Hogwarts."

Nun war der ganze Raum auf den Beinen, alle riefen geschockt durcheinander.

„Wir dürfen das nicht zulassen!"

„Aber es muss doch einen Weg geben, die Schule zu beschützen!"

„Niemals wird Delacrux auch nur einen einzigen Fuss durch die Tore von Hogwarts setzen!"

„Nur über meine Leiche!"

„RUHE!", brüllte McGonagall plötzlich über die versammelten Ordensmitglieder hinweg. Schlagartig herrschte wieder Stille in der Halle. „Es bringt uns nicht weiter, wenn wir alle chaotisch durcheinander reden. Wir müssen einen Plan machen um sicher zu gehen, dass die dunkle Hexe nicht erfolgreich sein wird. Wir müssen uns fragen – was würden die Gründer dieser Schule tun, wenn sie wüssten, dass die Schule in Gefahr ist?"

Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen, zitterte der Boden unter der großen Halle wie bei einem Erdbeben. Die Ordensmitglieder sprangen von ihren Sitzen auf, einige zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. „Ist es schon so weit?", hörte Hermine Luna Lovegood flüstern. „Ist das schon der Angriff?"

Aber es war kein Angriff. Die Wände der größen Halle, die bis eben noch aus Stein gemacht zu sein schienen, leuchteten nun in einem gespensterhaften grün. Fast schien es, als würde das Schloss unter diesem gespenstischen Leuchten zusammenbrechen, aber das war nicht der Fall. Vielmehr schien das Licht über die Steine hinweg auf einen bestimmten Punkt hinzufließen – auf die Eingangshalle. Die Luft erzitterte durch einen lauten Gong, und plötzlich herrschte wieder Stille. Auch der Boden bebte nicht mehr.

Hermine, dicht hinter Harry, Ron und McGonagall, rannte auf die Eingangshalle zu dort angekommen hielten ihre Freunde so abrupt an, dass Hermine in sie herein stolperte und sie zu Boden riss.

„Autsch, mensch Hermine, pass doch auf!", sagte Ron, während er sich seinen Kopf rieb. Schnell standen die drei Freunde wieder auf und starrten auf den Anblick, der sich ihnen bot.

Vor ihnen stand nicht nur eine vollkommen geschockte Professorin McGonagall, sondern auch vier weitere Hexen und Zauberer. Hermine spürte die Macht, die von ihnen ausging, beinahe körperlich. Es waren zwei Männer und zwei Frauen, die Hermine sehr bekannt vorkamen.

„Aber... aber... das kann doch nicht sein!", brachte McGonagall schließlich hervor. „Das sind doch die vier Gründer von Hogwarts!" Der gesamte Orden hatte sich inzwischen hinter ihnen versammelt und betrachtete die Szene mit ungläubigem Staunen.

Einer der beiden Männer lachte darauf hin leise und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „In der Tat, das sind wir", sagte der braunhaarige Mann. „Ich bin Godric Gryffindor. Das hier", sprach er und deutete auf einen dünnen Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, „ist Salazar Slytherin. Und die beiden bezaubernden Damen sind Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff."

In der Stille der Eingangshalle hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Nun trat die elegante, dunkelhaarige Dame hervor, die Gryffindor zuvor als Rowena Ravenclaw identifiziert hatte. „Wir wissen, dass die Schule sich in großer Gefahr befindet. Eine größere Gefahr für Hogwarts hat es noch nie gegeben. Diese Tatsache hat einen mächtigen alten Schutzzauber, den ich gemeinsam mit Salazar entwickelt habe, ausgelöst."

Salazar Slytherin nickte. „Auch wenn Hogwarts zu meinem Entsetzen derzeit Schlammblüter aufnimmt, konnte ich doch nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie mein Lebenswerk vernichtet wird. Deshalb werden wir dafür sorgen, dass die Schule weiterhin bestehen bleibt."

Auch Helga Hufflepuff ergriff nun das Wort. „Der Zauber, der uns gerade zurück unter die Lebenden gebracht hat, ist erst komplett, wenn wir auch einige andere Zauberer und Hexen wieder zum Leben erweckt haben – nämlich die mächtigsten Magier, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Diese Zauberer, durch unsere Magie gebunden, werden alles dafür tun, um das Schloss zu beschützen – genau so wie wir selbst. Damit werden wir sicher stellen, dass niemand die Schule in Schutt und Asche legen kann."

Professor McGonagall fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder. „Sehr verehrte Gründer... ich danke Ihnen! Wir waren uns schon sicher, dass die Schule fallen würde. Aber durch ihre Magie wird das Schloss auch die nächsten tausend Jahre überdauern. Bitte – fahren Sie fort mit ihrem Zauber."

Die vier Gründer nickten ihr lächelnd zu. „Es ist allerdings besser, wenn wir dafür nach draußen gehen – hier drin ist vielleicht nicht genug Platz für alle Magier, die heute von den Toten wieder auferstehen werden."

Hermine war noch immer völlig sprachlos, während sie den Gründern auf das Schulgelände folgte. Kurz darauf begannen die Gründer, ihre Magie zu wirken. Das selbe gespenstisch-grüne Licht, dass zuvor die große Halle erfüllt hatte, breitete sich nun außerhalb von Hogwarts aus. Wieder ertönte ein lauter Gong und dann...

Dann standen plötzlich nicht mehr nur die versammelten Ordensmitglieder und die Gründer vor Hogwarts, sondern auch Dutzende anderer Magier. Und unter ihnen, das erkannte Hermine sofort, waren nicht nur Severus Snape, Lily Evans, James Potter uns Sirius Black sondern auch Albus Dumbledore – und Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere die ihr erkennt gehören nicht mit sondern JKR.

Zwei Tage später hatten Hermine noch immer nicht den Schock überwunden, den die plötzliche Wiederauferstehung von zahlreichen Hexen und Zauberern bei ihr ausgelöst hatte. Kurz nachdem der Zauber der Gründer beendet wurde, hatten sich alle Neuankömmlige gemeinsam mit dem Orden in der großen Halle versammelt. Dort waren sie über die aktuelle Situation aufgeklärt worden.

Während die meisten Magier sich sofort bereit erklärten, die Schule zu beschützen, sah es bei einigen ganz anders aus. Einige Zauberer, unter ihnen auch Tom Riddle, schienen von der Aufgabe wenig begeistert. Dennoch hatten sie keine Wahl – es war Helga Hufflepuff die erklärte, dass jeder Magier, der sich weigerte die Schule zu beschützen, sofort wieder sterben würde. „Der Zauber wirkt nur dann, wenn man sich der Sicherheit der Schule verschreibt", hatte die pummelige blonde Hexe gesagt. „Wer das tut, bekommt eine zweite Chance auf ein neues Leben. Wer das nicht tut, der gilt als Sicherheitsrisiko – und muss daher sterben."

An dieser Stelle hatte dann Salazar Slytherin das Wort ergriffen. „Dieser Zauber war meine Idee. Auch wenn es unter euch viele Zauberer gibt, die nicht damit einverstanden sind, wie die Schule derzeit geführt wird, gilt es dennoch, das Schloss zu retten. Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass die Muggelpest, die das Schloß infiltriert hat, bald ein Ende nimmt."

Hermine war kurz davor gewesen, sich auf den mächtigen Magier zu stürzen und ihn zu erwürgen. Wie konnte er es wagen, so offen gegen Muggelgeborene zu hetzen? Sicher, er war einer der Hogwarts-Gründer, aber das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht dazu. Hermine schnaubte laut und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Gründers auf sich. „Misch dich nicht ein, Schlammblut.", zischte er ihr entgegen. „Ich rieche doch schon von weitem, dass du keine richtige Hexe bist."

Hermine stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften und starrte ihn an. „Natürlich bin ich eine richtige Hexe. Im Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord habe ich so viele Duelle gegen Reinblut-Fanatiker gewonnen, dass ich sie kaum noch zählen kann. Wie hätte ich das denn schaffen sollen, wenn ich keine richtige Hexe bin?" Harry und Ron murmelten ihre Zustimmung und warfen Slytherin böse Blicke zu.

Slytherin hob nur verächtlich eine Augenbraue. „Das war pures Glück, mehr nicht. Ein Schlammblut kann niemals mächtiger sein als ein..."

„Genug!", rief Godric Gryffindor plötzlich forsch. „Wir haben heute wichtigeres zu besprechen, als deine alten Vorurteile, Salazar. Es geht um die Sicherheit von Hogwarts."

Hermine war etwas überrascht gewesen, dass Tom Riddle sich nicht in die Diskussion eingemischt hatte. Vielmehr stand er mit einem nichtssagenden Blick direkt neben Albus Dumbledore. Hermine musterte die beiden. Dumbledore sah überhaupt nicht so aus, wie sie sich an ihn erinnerte. Sein Haar war nicht weiß, sondern rotbraun. Auch sein Bart war bei weitem nicht so lange, wie sie sich an ihn erinnerte. Sie schätzte diesen Dumbledore auf etwa 50 Jahre. Er strahlte eine unbändige, aber angenehme Macht aus und seine Augen blitzten vergnügt, als er die versammelten Hexen und Zauberer in der großen Halle betrachtete. Riddle hingegen sah noch jünger aus, er wirkte wie Mitte 30 und sah unverschämt gut aus – wenn man einmal von dem kalten, arroganten Gesichtsausdruck absah. Seine Augen funkelten in einem stürmischen grau und seine schmalen Lippen waren zu einem unangenehmen Lächeln verzogen. Er schien leicht amüsiert zu sein, sah ansonsten aber so aus, als wäre ihm die ganze Diskussion ziemlich gleichgültig.

Harry war außer sich gewesen, als er gesehen hatte, dass Tom Riddle wieder unter den Lebenden weilte. Dieser Schock hatte sich aber bald gelegt – nämlich genau dann, als er gemerkt hatte, dass auch seine Eltern auferstanden waren. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatten weder Hermine noch Ron viel von ihrem besten Freund gesehen. Denn obwohl James und Lily noch Teenager waren und sich somit nicht daran erinnern konnten, dass sie jemals einen Sohn gehabt haben, verbrachten die drei viel Zeit miteinander. Hermine hatte Harry noch nie so glücklich gesehen – außer vielleicht an dem Tag, als er Ginny Weasley geheiratet hatte. Und Harrys Eltern schienen wirklich unglaublich nette Leute zu sein. Sie waren herzlich, offen und voller Lebensfreude. Auch Sirius war vollkommen anders, als Hermine ihn kennengelernt hatte. Er war spitzbübisch und flirtete mit so ziemlich jeder Hexe unter 50, die ihm vor die Augen kam. Gemeinsam mit den Weasley-Zwillingen, die ebenfalls wieder vollzählig waren, stellte er das Schloss auf den Kopf und spielte den Lehrern und den Anhängern Slytherins einen Streich nach dem nächsten.

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf, während sie sich auf dem Weg in die Bücherei befand. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie sich noch einmal so gut fühlen könnte. Viele ihrer verstorbenen Kameraden waren wieder unter den Lebenden – sie hatte sie schrecklich vermisst. Obwohl einige von ihnen sie nicht einmal mehr erkannten, weil sie jünger wieder geboren waren, als sie gestorben waren, machte ihr das nichts aus. Im Gegenteil – sie war einfach froh, sie lebendig und unbekümmert zu sehen.

Als sie die Bücherei erreichte, hielt sie kurz inne und holte tief Luft. Sie genoss den vertrauten Geruch von altem Pergament und Kerzenwachs, der die Bücherei immer erfüllte. Hier fühlte sie sich zu Hause. Sie hatte das Lesen schon immer geliebt. Seit sie wieder in Hogwarts lebte und als Lehrerin tätig war, hatte sie fast ihre gesamte Freizeit in der Bibliothek verbracht. Selbst ihre Schüler waren schon amüsiert, wenn sie ihre Zauberkunst-Lehrerin mal wieder zwischen den Regalen entdeckten. Der größte Vorteil ihrer Position als Lehrerin war es aber, dass sie auch Zutritt zur verbotenen Abteilung hatte. Die Bücher, die dort lagerten, waren ihr eine große Hilfe in ihrem Kampf gegen Delacrux und ihre Soldaten gewesen. Kein Wunder also, dass sie auch nun wieder geradewegs auf diese Abteilung zu schritt.

Sie wollte sich ein Buch leihen, dass sich mit einem speziellen Bereich der dunklen Magie befasste – den Illusionen. Manche von ihnen waren so stark, dass sie selbst den stärksten Zauberer oder die mächtigste Hexe in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten. Hermine wollte Verteidigungsmaßnahmen gegen diese studieren und suchte deshalb das Buch „Tödliche Illusionen – Finstere Magie in ihrer Essenz".

Als sie die verbotene Abteilung betrat, bemerkte sie jedoch, dass sie nicht alleine war. Ein Mann stand zwischen den Regalen und suchte offenkundig nach einem Titel, er hatte ihr jedoch den Rücken zugewandt. Sein volles, schwarzes Haar umspielte seinen Kopf auf beinahe herrische Weise. Als Hermine einen weiteren Schritt trat, bemerkte der Mann sie und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Kein Wunder", seufzte Hermine gedanklich. „Welch eine Überraschung, dass ich Tom Riddle in der verbotenen Abteilung finde."

Tom musterte sie kühl, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sprach sie dann an. „Was macht denn die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor in der verbotenen Abteilung? Doch wohl nicht etwa schwarze Magie studieren?"

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick kalt. „Erstens, Riddle, geht dich das gar nichts an. Und zweitens – wer gegen dunkle Magier kämpft, muss auf alles vorbereitet sein. Dass ich dunkle Magie studiere, macht mich noch lange nicht zu einer schwarzmagischen Hexe."

Riddle spitzte seine Lippen und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Natürlich. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn ein Schlammblut in der Lage gewesen wäre, die Schönheit und die Macht der dunklen Künste zu verstehen. Hexen und Zauberer wie du sind offenkundig noch nicht einmal in der Lage, die einfachsten schwarzmagischen Flüche zu produzieren."

In Hermines Augen blitzte es zornig. „Es gibt keinen Fluch, keinen einzigen, den ich nicht beherrschen könnte. Nur weil meine Eltern Muggel sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich eine schlechtere Hexe bin als beispielsweise Bellatrix Black, die ebenfalls wieder von den Toten aufgestanden ist. Ich kann schwarze Magie beherrschen – ich will es nur nicht."

Der dunkle Magier blickte sie an, griff dann in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog seinen blassen Zauberstab hervor. „Willst du mir das vielleicht einmal demonstrieren?"

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um mich mit dir zu duellieren, Lord Voldemort. Ich bin hier, um ein Buch über Illusionen zu studieren. Und nun geh mir aus dem Weg." Mit schnellen Schritten ging Hermine durch den Gang und wollte sich an Tom Riddle vorbei drängen.

Doch der ließ das nicht zu und griff sie stattdessen am Handgelenk und wirbelte sie zu sich zurück. „Es gehört sich nicht, ein freundschaftliches Gespräch einfach so abzubrechen", zischte er kalt in ihr Ohr. Hermine erschauderte, ihre Augen weiteten sich in Furcht. „Und es gehört sich auch nicht, Zauberer, die dir so offenkundig überlegen sind, mit frechen Worten zu bedenken. Denk immer daran – du bist es nicht einmal Wert, mir den Dreck von den Stiefeln zu lecken. Und wenn ich dich noch einmal dabei erwische, wie du den Namen Lord Voldemort so leichtfertig verwendest, dann wird es sehr, sehr unangenehm für dich. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Hermine schluckte, zwang sich aber, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Er durfte ihr ihre Furcht nicht anmerken. „Lass mich sofort los.", presste sie wütend hervor. „Denk immer daran, dass du per Magie an die Gründer gebunden bist. Du kannst mir nicht drohen."

Ein schreckliches Lächeln stahl sich auf Riddles Gesicht. „Ich bin magisch an das Schloß gebunden, ich bin magisch daran gebunden Hogwarts zu beschützen. Ich bin nicht magisch daran gebunden, Schlammblütern, die ihren rechtmäßigen Platz nicht kennen, nicht eine Lektion zu erteilen", sagte er mit einem zuckersüßen Tonfall, der Hermine erneut einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Die junge Hexe riss sich los, während Tom sie mit seinen kalten, grauen Augen musterte. „Ich werde mir jetzt mein Buch holen", zischte sie wütend hervor. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Zorn und brannten darauf, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen. „Und dann werde ich die Bücherei verlassen. Halt dich von mir fern, Riddle. Ich lasse mich von dir nicht einschüchtern."

Riddle hob verächtlich eine Augebraue. „Oh ja? Das sieht für mich aber ganz anders aus.", sprach er voller Arroganz. „Welches Buch suchst du überhaupt?"

„Nicht, dass es dich etwas angehen würde, aber ich suche 'Tödliche Illusionen – finstere Magie in ihrer Essenz'."

Er blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Ein grundlegendes Wer, ja. Aber wenn du schon dabei bist – warum nimmst du nicht auch 'Nigrum Illusio' mit? Dort werden der Todesfeezauber und die Drachen-Illusion etwas detaillierter beschrieben. Auch wenn es dich vielleicht wundern wird – auf einen Gegenzauber wirst du in beiden Büchern vergeblich warten. Sie sind nicht für die Verteidigung, sondern für den Angriff gemeint."

Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief. „Von dem Buch habe ich noch nie gehört. Aber trotzdem danke für den Tipp – ich werde es mitnehmen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum du mir grade behilflich sein wolltest." Sie pausierte kurz. „Wenn es keinen Gegenzauber gibt, werde ich einen entwickeln müssen."

Riddle lachte leise auf – ein unangenehmes, kaltes Lachen. „Ein Schlammblut wie du ist dazu niemals in der Lage. Übrigens gibt es schon einige Gegenzauber – ich werde dir nur nicht verraten, wo du sie finden kannst. Das musst du schon selbst herausfinden. Denn eigentlich würde ich es ganz gerne sehen, dass diese dunkle Hexe gewinnt – sie hat die richtigen Ideen im Kopf."

„Es wundert mich nicht, dass du ihre kranken Pläne für richtig hältst. Aber sie wird nicht gewinnen – es gibt zu viele Leute, die für das Gute kämpfen. Und du ja jetzt auch – wenn auch nicht besonders willig."

Tom funkelte sie zornig an. „Provoziere mich nicht. Glaube mir, du willst mich nicht zum Feind haben."

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe dich doch eh schon zum Feind, allein wegen meines Blutes. Da macht es doch nichts, wenn ich dir noch einen Grund gebe, mich zu hassen." Sie warf ihre Haare zurück, schritt an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn einfach im Gang stehen. Während Riddle ihr noch kalt hinterher blickte dachte sie nur: „Das war jetzt nicht die klügste Aktion. Aber trotzdem hat es sich gut angefühlt. Ich lasse mich von Riddle nicht unterkriegen. Nie wieder wird Angst mein Leben regieren."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere die ihr erkennt gehören nicht mit sondern JKR.

Als Hermine die große Halle betrat, die bereits gut gefüllt war, atmete sie einmal tief durch. Sie war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, wieder Tom Riddle zu begegnen, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden – die Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall hatte ein Treffen einberufen, in dem noch einmal über die Delacrux-Situation gesprochen werden sollte. Und da dieses Treffen verpflichtend war, nicht nur für alle Ordensmitglieder, sondern auch für alle Lehrer sowie die wieder auferstandenen Magier, konnte Hermine ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen.

In der letzten Woche war es ihr relativ erfolgreich gelungen, Riddle zu ignorieren. Selbst wenn sie ihn in der Bücherei traf, was selten vorkam, da sie vorher die Karte der Rumtreiber überprüfte, versuchte sie die Gänge zu vermeiden, in denen er sich befand. So unangenehm es ihr auch war – Riddle schaffte es jedes Mal, sie vor Furcht erschauern zu lassen. Aber da sie sich geschworen hatte, ihre Angst zu ignorieren, wagte sie sich manchmal dennoch in die Bibliothek, die der dunkle Magier kaum zu verlassen schien. Auch Riddle selbst schien seltsam zufrieden damit, sie zu ignorieren. Wenn er bemerkte, dass sie ebenfalls anwesend war, gab er sich meist damit zufrieden, sie mit falscher Freundlichkeit anzulächeln. Das, so fand Hermine, war fast noch erschreckender als das Gegenteil.

Sie hoffte, dass Riddle sich bei dem heutigen Treffen zurückhalten würde. Aber sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, was das anging. Albus und Minerva hatten in letzter Zeit verdächtig häufig ihre Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und dann, wenn sie dabei von ihr beobachtet wurden, schuldbewusst weggesehen. Da sie ihnen von ihrer Begegnung mit Riddle erzählt hatte, machte sie das mehr als nur ein bischen nervös.

Auch Harry und Ron waren außer sich vor Zorn gewesen, als sie erfahren hatten, wie der ehemalige dunkle Lord mit ihr umgegangen war. Hermine hatte all ihre Überredungskunst benötigt, um sie davon abzuhalten, Riddle einen unschönen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Nicht, dass er es nicht verdient hatte, aber sie fürchtete um die Sicherheit ihrer Freunde, sollten diese sich mit Tom Riddle anlegen – schließlich war er nicht gerade dafür bekannt, wie tolerant er mit Angriffen auf ihn selbst umging... Und so hatte es Hermine – gemeinsam mit Albus Dumbledore – geschafft, die beiden so weit zu beruhigen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr aufsuchen wollten, um ihn anzugreifen. Dumbledore selbst hatte, zur großen Erleichterung ihrer Freunde, versprochen, sie vor Riddle zu beschützen, sollte das nötig sein.

Hermine war gerührt gewesen, als sie dies gehört hatte. In den zehn Tagen, seit er wieder unter den Lebenden weilte, hatte sie sich bereits gut mit ihm angefreundet. Er war so anders als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Zwar hatte er immer noch eine unheimliche Vorliebe für Zitronendrops und schien so ziemlich alles zu wissen, was im Schloß vor sich ging. Aber er wirkte bei weitem nicht so exzentrisch, wie er es als alter Mann getan hatte. Sicher, seine Zaubererroben waren noch immer so bunt, dass es ihr gelegentlich fast die Augen aus ätzte. Und er hatte immer noch das selbe verschmitzte Funkeln in seinen Augen. Aber er wirkte noch nicht wie ein Wesen aus einer anderen Sphäre.

Hermine war überrascht gewesen, als sich der knapp 50-jährige Dumbledore einem Streich der Weasley-Zwillinge angeschlossen hatte, die sich als Opfer Salazar Slytherin ausgesucht hatten. Der übellaunige Gründer war einen ganzen Tag lang gezwungen gewesen, alle Worte, die aus seinem Mund kamen, als Lied zu singen. Die große Halle war an dem Tag in einem solchen Aufruhr gewesen, dass Hermine noch immer lachen musste, wenn sie daran dachte. Während die Anhänger Slytherins vor Hass nur so zitterten, war der Rest der Hogwarts-Bewohner vor Lachen beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen. Besonders Slytherins dramatischer Vortrag seiner Rache-Fantasien hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der ganze Gryffindortisch in hysterisches Gelächter ausgebrochen war.

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf und schritt auf den Lehrertisch zu, an dem auch Dumbledore Platz genommen hatte. Er würde im nächsten Schuljahr wieder seine alte Stelle als Verwandlungs-Professor aufnehmen – sehr zu Hermines Freude. Sein Vorgänger, ein alter, griesgrämiger Mann, hatte zwar protestiert, als er gekündigt worden war, aber er hatte sich in kürzester Zeit so unbeliebt beim Kollegium gemacht, dass niemand ihm beigesprungen war. Hermine selbst hatte drei Kreuze gemacht, als der alte Mann zeternd und fluchend, und mit wehendem, schmutzig-grauen Bart, das Schloss verlassen hatte.

Die junge Lehrerin für Zauberkunst nahm zwischen Dumbledore und McGonagall Platz und begrüßte ihre Kollegen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Guten Morgen Hermine!", zwitscherte Dumbledore vergnügt. „Ich hoffe, dass du gut geschlafen hast? Ich selbst hatte einen fantastischen Traum, in dem ich auf einem grünen Einhorn durch London geflogen bin..." Hermine lachte kurz auf. Wie typisch. „Natürlich, Professor. Ihr Traum klingt zumindest interessant – ich kann mich leider selten an meine eigenen erinnern."

Dumbledore sah sie tadelnd an. „Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen – bitte, nenne mich Albus. Wir sind doch jetzt Kollegen." Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu. Hermine verdrehte verlegen ihre Augen, nickte aber dann. „In Ordnung, Albus. Es ist nur schwer, sich daran zu gewöhnen." Dann mischte sich Professor McGonagall ein. „In der Tat – ich habe dich doch schon letztes Jahr gebeten, mich Minerva zu nennen, aber du hast es bis heute nicht geschafft. Fast habe ich schon meine Hoffnung aufgegeben." Hermine grinste die Schulleiterin an. „Ich werde mit Mühe geben, Minerva. Du hast mich nur so lange unterrichtet, dass es mir schwer fällt, dich nicht als Professorin, sondern als Kollegin zu sehen." Die grauhaarige Hexe schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das ist ja auch schon eine Weile her, meine Liebe. Harry und Ron haben kein Problem damit, mich Minerva zu nennen... Nun aber genug des Ganzen. Wir haben elf Uhr, und ich muss das Treffen beginnen."

Minerva klatschte einmal laut in die Hände und richtete ihren Blick auf die Anwesenden in der großen Halle. Sofort wurde es ruhig, nur am Slytherintisch war noch leises Gemurmel zu vernehmen. Die Schulleiterin sprach ein kurzes Grußwort, während Hermine rasch Harry und Ron zuwinkte, die gemeinsam mit Harrys Eltern und Sirius am Gryffindortisch saßen.

„Willkommen, Verteidiger von Hogwarts. Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch heute wieder einmal in der großen Halle zu begrüßen. Heute müssen wir eine Strategie für die Sicherheit der Schule besprechen." Sie hielt kurz inne. „Denn das muss unsere wichtigste Aufgabe sein, vor allem, da das Schuljahr in nicht einmal einer Woche beginnt. Bald müssen wir nicht mehr nur uns selbst beschützen, sondern auch hunderte Kinder, die hier hin kommen, um so viel Magie zu lernen, wie in ihre jungen Köpfe passt. Sie zu beschützen ist unsere Verpflichtung. Damit wir dabei so effizient wie nur möglich vorgehen, müssen wir vorab einiges besprechen. Minister Shacklebolt, wenn sie bitte das Wort ergreifen würden?"

„Aber sicher, Professor McGonagall", antwortete der dunkelhäutige Zauberer, der am Ravenclaw-Tisch saß, während er sich erhob. „Leider wird es uns aufgrund der derzeitigen Lage nicht möglich sein, Auroren zum Schutz der Schule abzustellen. Denn die Auroren müssen magische Siedlungen wie Godrics Hollow und magische Orte wie die Winkelgasse beschützen. Ich habe großes Vertrauen in die Hexen und Zauberer, die zum Schutz der Schule wieder ins Leben zurück gekehrt sind. Deswegen werde ich ihnen nicht nur den Schutz von Hogwarts, sondern auch die Sicherheit von Hogsmeade anvertrauen. Denn wenn Hogsmeade fällt, stehen auch die Chancen von Hogwarts schlecht." Er nickte Professor McGonagall einmal zu und setze sich wieder.

Hermines Augen suchten sofort Harry und Ron. Die beiden Auroren saßen mit offenem Mund am Gryffindortisch und starrten ihren direkten Vorgesetzten entgeistert an. „Aber Sir!", rief Ron aus, als er aufsprang. „Sie wollen damit doch nicht sagen, dass Harry und ich, genauso wie Tonks und Mad-Eye, nicht in Hogwarts bleiben können, um die Schule zu schützen?"

Kingsley hob eine Augenbraue. „Genau das will ich damit sagen. Was ich aber nicht damit sagen will, ist dass ihr keine Zeit in Hogwarts verbringen dürft. Im Gegenteil – wenn euer Dienst vorbei ist, könnt ihr euch gerne im Schloss aufhalten, um Zeit mit euren Familien und Freunden zu verbringen und beim Schutz der Schule mit zu helfen."

Ron öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren, schloss ihn dann aber wieder mit einem lauten „Plopp!" das in der gesamten Halle zu hören war. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine roten Haare und setzte sich wieder, offenkundig frustriert. Auch Harry sah alles andere als glücklich aus und warf dem Zaubereiminister böse Blicke zu. Hermine war nicht besonders überrascht – natürlich wollte Harry sich nicht für eine Sekunde von seinen Eltern trennen, nun da er sie gerade zurück bekommen hatte. Lily legte ihrem Sohn eine beruhigende Hand auf den Arm. „Du kannst immer noch nach der Arbeit zu uns kommen", wisperte sie ihm zu. „Wir müssen uns ja selbst tagsüber unseren Aufgaben widmen."

Professor McGonagall nutzte diesen Moment, um wieder zu sprechen. „Nun da das geklärt ist, wenden wir uns besser wieder dem Schutz der Schule zu. Ich werde drei Teams einteilen, die aus jeweils zehn Personen bestehen, die jeweils acht Stunden lang die Schuleingänge, inklusive der Geheimgänge, überwachen. Sollte jemand versuchen, die Sicherheit der Schule zu penetrieren, werdet ihr die anderen via Patronus über den Angriff und dessen Ort informieren, so dass wir Verstärkung schicken können. Gibt es Freiwillige, die die Teams gerne leiten würden?"

Ein knappes Dutzend Hände schoss empor. Am Ende wählte McGonagall Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody und James Potter als Gruppenleiter aus. Rasch wurden die drei Schichten verteilt – Tonks' Team würde die Schule von Mitternacht bis acht Uhr morgens patrouillieren, James' Gruppe von acht bis sechzehn Uhr und Moodys Leute von sechzehn Uhr bis Mitternacht. Es dauert eine Weile, bis die drei Teamleiter ihre Gruppen zusammen gesetzt hatten.

Als schließlich alles geregelt war, ergriff die Schulleiterin erneut das Wort. „Nun, da wir wissen, dass auch Hogsmeade beschützt werden muss, werden wir auch dafür drei Teams mit zehn Mitgliedern zusammenstellen. Gibt es auch dafür Freiwillige?"

Nach kurzer Überlegung wurden Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black und Remus Lupin ausgewählt, um die Schutztruppen zu leiten. Lupins Team übernahm die erste, Snapes Team die dritte und Bellatrix' Team die dritte Schicht. Kaum verwunderlich, dass die Gruppen von Snape und Black sich ausschließlich aus Slytherins zusammensetzten. Hermine fand dies aber gar nicht mal so schlecht – Slytherins waren für ihren absolut gnadenlosen Kampfstil bekannt, der bei der Verteidigung von Hogsmeade sicher von Vorteil sein würde. Nur die Ernennung von Bellatrix als Teamleiterin bereitete der jungen Hexe Magenschmerzen. Aber, so rationalisierte sie, die dunkle Hexe war erst knapp 20 Jahre alt und hatte ihre schrecklichen Taten streng genommen noch nicht einmal begangen. Sie glaubte allerdings kaum, dass das Neville ein besonderer Trost sein würde – er war aschfahl und krallte sich am Tisch fest, bis seine Fingerknochen weiß wurden.

Wenige Minuten später fuhr McGonagall fort. „Um die Sicherheit unserer Schüler zu garantieren, müssen wir sicher stellen, dass sie die beste magische Ausbildung erhalten, die die Welt zu bieten hat. Deswegen haben wir noch zwei Lehrerposten zu besetzen, die wir intern vergeben möchten. Mr. Longbottom – wären sie bereit, Kräuterkunde zu unterrichten?"

Neville blinzelte zwei Mal schnell hinter einander bevor er antwortete. „Natürlich, Professor McGonagall. Es wäre mir eine Ehre." Die Direktorin nickte lächelnd. „Gut. Professor Sprout wird nämlich Vollzeit in den Gewächshäusern benötigt, um Zaubertrankzutaten heran zu züchten. Nun, kommen sie her, an den Lehrertisch." Neville stand auf und durchquerte die Halle, um neben Hagrid Platz zu nehmen.

McGonagall holte tief Luft. „Dann bleibt uns nur noch die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu besetzen. Nach reiflicher Überlegung sind Professor Dumbledore und ich zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass wir den geeigneten Kandidaten gefunden haben. Also – Mr. Riddle – wären sie bereit, den Posten zu übernehmen?"

Während wütende Schreie in der großen Halle ausbrachen, blieb Riddle ganz gelassen und grinste nur still. Hermine selbst nahm die Schreie allerdings kaum wahr – ihr ganzer Körper war von einem tauben, ungläubigen Gefühl überwältigt worden. Plötzlich erhob Sirius Black die Stimme. „Das kann doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein!", brüllte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor. „Falls das ihnen nur in den Sinn gekommen ist, weil sie keine Alternativen haben, lassen sie mich ihnen eine anbieten – ich werde das Fach lehren, falls sie mich lassen."

Professor McGongall schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Sie sind selbst nur ein Teenager, Mr. Black. Mit der Erfahrung und den Kenntnissen von Mr. Riddle können sie einfach nicht mithalten – so ungern ich das auch zugebe." Sirius wollte gerade protestieren, als Tom Riddle ihn unterbrach. „Auch mir wäre es eine Ehre, dem Lehrkörper von Hogwarts beizutreten", sagte er mit honigsüßer Stimme. „Ich bin mir sicher, die Kinder können viel von mir lernen. Es würde mich daher freuen, die Stelle für die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen."

Dumbledore blickte ihn streng an. „Das Fach beschäftigt sich mit der Verteidigung, Tom, nicht mit den dunklen Künsten selber." Der gutaussehende Slytherin blickte ihn unschuldig an. „Natürlich, Sir. Das war nur ein Versprecher."

Riddle erhob sich und ging auf den Lehrertisch zu. Er setzte sich neben Hermine. „Hallo, werte Kollegin", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, während Harry und Ron ihn mit hasserfüllten Blicken durchbohrten. „Ich bin sicher, du freust dich darauf, mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten, Schlammblut.", sagte er mit seidiger Stimme.

Hermine erschauderte, versuchte aber, gelassen zu bleiben. „Oh ja", antwortete sie sarkastisch. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein." Riddle grinste sie an.

Nach dem wieder etwas Ruhe in der großen Halle eingekehrt war, ergriff McGonagall erneut das Wort. „Hat jemand noch andere Vorschläge, was wir für die Sicherheit der Schule und ihrer Schüler tun könnten?"

Nur Riddle antwortete ihr. „Ja, Professor McGonagall. Als neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste würde ich gerne einen Duellierclub gründen, damit die Schüler in lebensechten Situationen lernen, sich zu verteidigen."

Die Leiterin von Hogwarts nickte langsam. „Die Idee ist gut, Mr. Riddle. Hiermit gebe ich ihnen die Erlaubnis dazu. Vielleicht kann Professor Granger ihnen dabei assistieren? Ihr Fach Zauberkunst kann schließlich auch dazu genutzt werden, Offensivzauber zu lernen."

Hermine warf ihrer Freundin einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Aber gerne doch", antwortete sie kalt. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, mit Mr. Riddle zusammen zu arbeiten."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere die ihr erkennt gehören nicht mit sondern JKR.

Das neue Schuljahr hatte – wie immer – recht chaotisch begonnen. Nachdem die Erstklässler vom sprechenden Hut in ihre Häuser eingeteilt worden waren, konnte Hermine, als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, sechs neue Schüler in ihrem Haus begrüßen – darunter auch eine entfernte Cousine von Ron, Mathilda Prewett. Die rothaarige Hexe hatte ein Temperament, das dem der Weasley-Zwillinge nicht unähnlich war. Somit hatte Hermine die ersten beiden Wochen damit verbracht, sich Beschwerden von ihren Kollegen anzuhören. Trotzdem hatte sie die junge Hexe gern. Und Fred und George, die nun beinahe ihre gesamte zeit im Schloss verbrachten, waren hocherfreut gewesen, als sie gemerkt hatte, wie talentiert Mathilda darin war, Streiche auszuhecken. Sie hatten sie sofort unter ihre Fittiche genommen – sehr zum Leidwesen der Slytherins.

Die Slytherins selber hingegen waren mal wieder eine echte Pest. Sie respektierten Hermine nicht, da sie eine Muggelgeborene war, und freuten sich beinahe diebisch über die Wiederauferstehung von Salazar Slytherin. Auch Bellatrix Black war sehr beliebt in ihrem Haus.

Zu Hermines Leidwesen war das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste rasch zu einem Lieblingsfach der Schüler heran gereift. Selbst die Gryffindors waren begeistert von ihrem neuen Lehrer – was, zu Hermines Entsetzen, auch mit seinem guten Aussehen zu tun hatte. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass niemand wusste, dass Riddle Lord Voldemort war. Dumbledore und McGonagall hatten dafür gesorgt, dass seine wahre Identität unter den Teppich gekehrt wurde. Und so war Hermine gezwungen, sich die Schwärmereien ihrer Schülerinnen anzuhören. Ihr wurde schlecht, wenn sie nur daran dachte.

Toms Unterricht, das musste sie zugeben, schien aber dennoch sehr gut strukturiert zu sein. Während er in den ersten beiden Jahren vor allem die Verteidigung gegen dunkle Geschöpfe und Schildzauber in den Mittelpunkt stellte, waren Flüche und Gegenflüche das Thema in den höheren Jahrgangsstufen. Tatsächlich schien er sich daran zu halten und lehrte die Schüler, zumindest nach ihrem Wissen, keine dunkle Magie. Er schien ein guter Lehrer zu sein, wie Hermine widerstrebend zugeben musste.

Auch ihr eigener Unterricht hatte einige Veränderungen durchlaufen. Neben grundlegenden Zaubern wie Schwebezaubern, Farbzaubern und ähnlichem lehrte sie die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse auch Offensivzauber. Die Schüler waren begeistert und lernten schnell – so konnten ihre Drittklässler sich bereits einen Tornado zu Hilfe holen, wenn sie angegriffen worden wären. Das Tempo im Klassenraum wurde immer mehr angezogen, Hermine wollte den Kindern so viel wie möglich beibringen – und das so schnell es ging. Niemand konnte wissen, wann und wo Delacrux zuschlagen würde. Deshalb war es ihr wichtig, dass die Kinder wissen, wie sie sich im Notfall verteidigen könnten.

Heute, an einem Samstag zwei Wochen nach Schulbeginn, fand der erste Duellierclub statt. Hermine und Tom würden ihn gemeinsam leiten – sehr zu ihrem Missfallen. Dennoch waren McGonagalls Anweisungen klar gewesen. Und so befand Hermine sich auf dem Weg in einen riesigen, unbenutzten Klassenraum in der Nähe der Eingangshalle. Ihr braunes Haar wehte leicht im Wind, als sie an den Toren der Schule vorbei schritt. Kurz darauf erreichte sie den Raum und betrat ihn. Riddle, pünktlich wie immer, war schon da. Er hatte in der Mitte einige längliche Podeste heraufbeschworen, auf denen die Kinder duellieren würden.

„Riddle", begrüßte Hermine ihren Partner widerwillig. Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab, schwang ihn einmal, und zauberte gepolsterte Matten neben die Podeste, damit die Kinder sich nicht verletzten, falls sie beim duellieren von ihren Podesten fielen.

Riddle drehte sich um und hob eine dunkle, elegant geschwungene Augenbraue. „Granger.", sagte er knapp. „Da bist du ja. Ich warte schon seit einer Viertelstunde auf dich."

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen. „Ich bin nur fünf Minuten zu spät. Ein Erstklässler hatte sich verlaufen und ich musste ihm den Weg zeigen."

„Ah, die Heldin von Gryffindor hat mal wieder ein unschuldiges Kind gerettet – Gratulation." Der Spott in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Nun, da du endlich da bist, können wir vielleicht anfangen? Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit bevor die Schüler hier auftauchen."

Hermine nickte. „Gut. Wir müssen noch planen, wie wir sie duellieren lassen."

Riddle verdrehte die Augen. „Ein geplantes Duell ist kein Duell, sondern eine Übung. Trau deinen Schülern doch einmal ein bischen mehr zu."

Hermines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Unter den Duellanten sind auch Drittklässler. Wir können sie nicht einfach aufeinander loslassen. Wer weiß, was dann passiert. Dir mag das ja egal sein, aber ich will Madam Pomfrey keine zusätzliche Arbeit geben, wenn das Duellieren einmal startet. Wir müssen uns einen Plan überlegen und ihnen sagen, welche Flüche im Klassenraum verboten sind."

Der dunkelhaarige Magier schnaubte verächtlich. „Oh, natürlich. Du willst die Schüler darauf vorbereiten, Schwarzmagiern gegenüber zu treten, in dem du ihnen den Rahmen vorgibst, in dem sie kämpfen sollen. Das macht ja wirklich viel Sinn, vor allem weil sich Delacrux' Leute ja in jedem Fall an solche Regeln halten würden."

Der sarkastische Kommentar machte Hermine wütend. Ihr Haar sträubte sich, als zornige Magie ihren Körper durchfloss. Tom Riddle beobachtete sie, eindeutig amüsiert. Die Tatsache, das Riddle mit seiner Behauptung nicht ganz unrecht hatte, machte sie nur noch wütender. Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch, bevor sie langsam begann, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Unter ihren schwarzen Roben verlangsamte ihr Herzschlag sich wieder so weit, dass sie sich zutraute, zu sprechen: „Nun gut Riddle. Vielleicht können wir einen Kompromiss schließen."

„Was geht dir denn durch den Kopf, Granger?", fragte er abfällig.

„Wir geben den Dritt- und Viertklässlern vor, wie sie zu duellieren haben. Die älteren Schüler dürfen dann frei entscheiden, sofern sie keine dunkle Magie einsetzen. Je nachdem wie die nächsten Wochen verlaufen können wir dann auch den jüngeren Schülern mehr Freiheiten einräumen, wenn sie fähig genug sind. Das müssen wir dann individuell entscheiden."

Riddle blickte sie aus seinen grauen Augen fest an. „Und du denkst wirklich, die Kinder lernen etwas, wenn du ihnen einen sicheren Rahmen gibst? Sie brauchen eine realistische Situation, um sich auf den Ernstfall vorzubereiten – nicht, dass es mich interessieren würde, was mit ihnen passiert." Er pausierte kurz, während er Hermines unnachgiebigen Blick studierte. Dann rollte er mit den Augen und fuhr fort. „Nun gut, wenn du meinst. Welche Flüche sollen wir die Dritt- und Viertklässler denn lernen lassen? Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Hermine überlegte kurz. „Für die Drittklässler würde ich Schildzauber wie „Protego" vorschlagen. Ein Drittklässler kann den anderen beispielsweise mit einem Lähmungsfluch wie Impedimenta oder Petrificus Totalus belegen, während der andere versucht, sich rechtzeitig mit Protego zu verteidigen."

Riddle sah sie entgeistert an, seine kalte Maske war ihm für einen Augenblick vom Gesicht gerutscht. „Granger, das sind Dinge, die ein Erstklässler tun könnte. Willst du deine lieben Schüler zu Tode langweilen?"

Hermine schnaubte. „Ich weiß noch, wie desaströs der Duellierclub in meinem zweiten Schuljahr gelaufen ist, als wir keinerlei Regeln hatten. Ständig landete jemand im Krankenflügel."

Tom Riddle grinste sie an. „Aber ich wette, nachdem sie aus dem Krankenflügen entlassen waren, haben sie die selben Fehler nicht noch mal gemacht. Manchmal lernt man eben nur aus seinen Fehlern, wenn sie einen Nachteil für einen selbst haben. Das gilt zumindest für all die mittelmäßigen bis schlechten Zauberer und Hexen, die heutzutage durch die Hallen von Hogwarts streifen. Ich weigere mich einen Duellierclub zu führen, der die Kinder mit Samthandschuhen anpackt. Wenn ich etwas tue, dann tue ich es richtig."

Hermine fühlte erneut, wie ihr Blut vor Wut zu kochen begann. Sie setzte gerade zum sprechen an, als Riddle sie unterbrach. „Es ist ja nicht so, als das wir die Schüler alle gleichzeitig duellieren lassen. Jeder von uns kann ein Schülerpaar gleichzeitig im Auge behalten. Dann hast du dein ach-so-geschätztes Sicherheitsnetz – wir können eingreifen, wenn etwas schief geht."

Die braunhaarige Hexe musterte ihn eindringlich. „Gut", rief sie während sie ihre Hände wütend in die Luft warf. „Du hast gewonnen. Wir machen es auf deine Art. Aber eine Bedingung möchte ich stellen – bis wir die Fähigkeiten der Schüler getestet haben, lassen wir nur Schüler der gleichen Jahrgangsstufe gegeneinander antreten."

„Damit kann ich leben", antwortete der dunkle Zauberer mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir es für die Schüler ein bischen interessanter machen – lass uns doch am Anfang der Stunde zuerst duellieren. Ich bin sicher, davon können die Schüler noch einiges lernen."

Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. „Ich soll gegen dich duellieren?"

„Angst, Granger?", spöttelte Riddle verächtlich.

Hermine schnaubte. „Träum weiter."

„Dann wirst du doch sicher den Sinn darin erkennen. So sehen die Schüler direkt, wie ein richtiges Zaubererduell aussieht. Ich verspreche auch, dass ich keine dunklen Flüche einsetzen werde", sagte er mit honigsüßer Stimme. „Außerdem wirst du ohnehin nach zwanzig Sekunden auf dem Boden liegen. Da bleibt mir ja kaum Zeit, um richtig Schaden anzurichten."

Die Augen der Hexe verengten sich. Wie konnte er es wagen! Sie würde es ihm zeigen. „In Ordnung, Riddle. Ich nehme deinen Vorschlag an. Du wirst dich noch wundern..."

Riddle lachte, als die Uhr zwei Mal schlug und damit den Beginn des samstäglichen Extraunterrichtes einläutete. Er öffnete die Tür zum Klassenraum, vor dem sich schon zahlreiche Schüler versammelt hatten. Mit gespielt höflicher Miene bedeutete er ihnen, einzutreten. „Kommt rein, kommt rein", säuselte er charmant. „Der erste Duellierclub wartet auf euch."

Während die Schüler sich im Raum versammelten, sah Hermine zu ihrer Überraschung auch Poppy Pomfrey, die Schulheilerin, eintreten. Sie sah sie fragend an. Madam Pomfrey lächelte ihr zu, auch wenn die freundliche Geste etwas gezwungen aussah. „Ich weiß, wie so ein Duellierclub aussieht", raunte sie Hermine zu als sie einen Platz neben ihr einnahm. „Da dachte ich, ich bin lieber gleich vor Ort, falls es zu irgendwelchen Unfällen kommt. Dem da", sie deutete auf Tom Riddle, „kann man nicht über den Weg trauen.

Hermine wollte gerade zustimmen, als Riddle das Wort ergriff.

„Willkommen im Duellierclub von Hogwarts, den ich gemeinsam mit Professor Granger leiten werde. Hier werdet ihr lernen, euch im Zweikampf zu behaupten und eure gelernten Flüche und Zauber in einem Duell einzusetzen." Aufgeregtes Gemurmel brandete auf, während die Schüler einander ansahen. „Wie immer gilt – schwarze Magie ist in Hogwarts verboten. Feindselige Zauber gilt es, mit einem Schild zu stoppen. Falls das nicht möglich ist, duckt euch. Das Duell ist vorbei wenn einer von beiden seinen Zauberstab verliert." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah sich im Klassenraum um, während die Schüler wie gebannt an seinen Lippen hingen. „Bevor ihr jedoch startet, möchten wir euch zeigen, wie ein richtiges Zaubererduell auszusehen hat. Professor Granger, wenn sie mir bitte auf das Podest folgen würden..."

Hermine stieg auf das Podest und blickte ihren Gegner fest an. Die beiden schritten aufeinander zu und erhoben ihren Zauberstab, während sie sich kurz voreinander verbeugten. Riddle lächelte sie spöttisch an. Als die beiden Lehrer ihr Ende des Podests erreicht hatten, wandten sie sich wieder einander zu. „Auf drei", rief Riddle laut. „Eins... zwei... und drei!"

Bevor Hermine auch nur blinzeln konnte, schwenkte Riddle auch schon seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen Fluch auf sie zu. Das gelbe, zischende Licht raste auf sie zu. In letzter Sekunde gelang es Hermine, ein Schild heraufzubeschwören. „Tueri", rief die Hexe und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Sofort wurde sie von einem grünen, pulsierenden Licht umschlossen, dass Riddles Zauber einfach in sich aufsog. Hermine kniff ihre Augen wütend zusammen. Das war ein gefährlicher Fluch gewesen!

Riddle hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, während Hermine ihr Schild wieder senkte und ihn ihrerseits angriff. „Arma Crescere!" Riddle, der den Fluch erkannte, lachte nur leise auf und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Der Zauber zischte an ihm vorbei. Sofort hob er seinen Zauberstab über seinen Kopf und ließ ihn dann mit einer scharfen Bewegung hinunter sausen. „Brackium Emendo!"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als der Fluch auf sie zuraste. „Magicae Tene!" Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen, als auch schon ein weißes Licht aus ihrem Zauberstab schoss und mit Riddles Fluch kollidierte. Das Licht schlang sich um den Fluch herum, bis es ihn schließlich so verlangsamte, dass er in der Mitte des Podests einfach stehen blieb. Mit einer raschen Bewegung ihres Handgelenks sorgte Hermine dafür, dass der Fluch auf Riddle zurück fiel. Dieser musste nun zum ersten Mal auch ein Schild herbei beschwören. „Protego Horriblis!"

Hermine nutzte die Sekunde, in der er abgelenkt war, um einen weiteren Angriff zu starten. „Impedimenta!" Riddle reagierte erst gar nicht auf den einfachen Fluch und ließ ihn einfach auf das bereits errichtete Schild zu sausen. In dem Moment, als der Zauber auf sein Schild traf, ging er wieder zum Angriff über. „Deprimo!"

Ein gewaltiger Windstoß erfüllte die Halle und raste genau auf Hermine zu, die nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte. Er riss sie von ihren Füßen und katapultierte sie knapp vier Meter weit durch die Luft. Mit einem lauten, hohlen Geräusch schlug Hermines Körper auf den Matten hinter dem Podest auf. Kurz sah sie Sterne, bevor sie sich wieder erholte. Als sie gerade dabei war, sich aufzurappeln, hörte sie Riddles nächsten Schachzug. „Expelliarmus!"

Doch der jungen Hexe gelang es noch rechtzeitig, ein Schild herbei zu zaubern, so dass der Entwaffnungszauber sich im Nichts verlor. Sie zielte mit ihrem Zauber auf den Boden unter Riddles Füßen und schickte ihm ein nonverbales „Expulso!" entgegen, dass den Boden unter seinen Füßen explodieren lassen sollte.

Riddle erkannte den Fluch, schien jedoch überrascht zu sein, wieviel Macht dahinter steckte. Dennoch blockierte er ihn ohne Probleme. Mit einem fast gelangweiltem Winken seines Zauberstabs schickte er ein dickes Seil in Hermines Richtung, dass sie fesseln sollte. „Incarcerous!" Hermine, immer noch unsicher auf ihren Beinen, gelang es nicht mehr, noch rechtzeitig ein Schild zu errichten. Das Seil erreichte sie, wand sich um ihren Körper und blockierte jede Bewegung. Sie seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, länger gegen ihn zu bestehen, aber hinter seinen letzten Zaubersprüchen hatte einfach zu viel Macht gesteckt.

Riddle schritt mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf sie zu, während er ihr noch ein „Expelliarmus" entgegen sandte. Ihr Zauberstab flog durch die Luft, wo er ihn geschickt auffing. Mit einer gelangweilten Handbewegung befreite er sie aus ihrem Gefängnis, reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie wieder auf die Beine. Er zwinkerte ihr spöttisch zu und übergab ihr ihren Zauberstab. „So", sagte Tom Riddle an die Schüler gewandt, „kann ein echtes Zaubererduell aussehen. Professor Granger hier hat sich überraschend gut gehalten – normalerweise besiege ich meine Gegner in weniger als einer Minute." Er zwinkerte den kichernden Schülern verschwörerisch zu. „Nun denn, wer möchte anfangen? Es können immer viel Schüler gleichzeitig duellieren."

Während Hermine und Tom ein aufmerksames Auge auf die Schüler richteten, verging die Zeit. Bald waren bereits drei Stunden vergangen. Als die Uhr fünf schlug, beendeten Riddle und Hermine den Duellierclub. Die Schüler verließen den Klassenraum und gingen zum Abendessen in die große Halle.

Hermine und Tom blieben noch einen Moment zurück, um den Raum wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück zu versetzen. „Na, das war doch gar nicht so schlimm", sprach Riddle schließlich. „Madam Pomfrey musste nur sechs gebrochene Knochen heilen und kein Schüler ist im Krankenflügel gelandet. Und du hast dich in unserem Duell wirklich gut geschlagen – ich bin mir sicher, hättest du mehr Zeit zur Vorbereitung gehabt, hättest du noch länger durchhalten können. Schließlich bist du ein wenig aus der Übung was das kämpfen angeht..."

Hermine versuchte ihr bestes, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen – ohne Erfolg. „Beim nächsten Mal", sagte sie harsch, „werde ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich wollte heute nur den Schülern keine Angst einjagen. Was sagst du – vor den nächsten Club treffen wir uns eine Stunde früher, um richtig zu duellieren. Nimmst du meine Herausforderung an?" Sie bereute ihre Worte sofort, als sie ihren Mund verlassen hatten. Das war Lord Voldemort mit dem sie da gesprochen hatte!

Tom Riddle drehte sich langsam um, ein entsetzliches Lächeln stahl sich in sein Gesicht. „Aber gerne doch, meine liebe Hermine. Aber gerne doch..."


End file.
